


Saturday Morning Bonding

by Rivulet027



Series: Finn and Kurt as brothers [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Finn bond over Power Rangers. Sibling fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the opinions of the characters regarding Power Rangers are my own. I borrowed other opinions, I even mentioned a pairing I don’t like. I tried to keep the character opinions ones I could see the characters having. The PR pairings mentioned in this fic are Eric/Wes, Andros/Zhane, Zhane/Astronema, Andros/Ashley, and RJ/Casey.

Saturday Morning Bonding:

The first time, Finn caught Kurt and he kinda just stood there unsure of what to say. Kurt’s cheeks turned pink, but he went back to eating his cereal and staring at the screen and Finn could tell he was about to get scathing sarcasm if he said the wrong thing.

So he stared at the screen, until he realized what exactly it was Kurt was watching. Then he smiled and admitted, “I used to hero-worship Carter when I was little.”

Kurt paused the screen and turned to blink at him before he offered, “I have some Lightspeed Rescue.”

They spent the next few minutes sharing Kurt’s bowl of cereal as Finn found himself sucked back into his childhood. The cereal only lasted a few minutes, but several episodes back to back took a few hours.

The following Saturday Finn showed up with his own bowl of cereal.

It becomes their thing, their bonding time. Each Saturday started early, with cereal and Power Rangers. Of course life got in the way sometimes and they’d reschedule before bedtime, but it becomes an only if there is football or glee thing.

Finn also realized that Kurt had probably seen every episode ever made and that he’s wildly behind. He also slowly realized that he could gage Kurt’s week by the season he picked. Kurt watched in Space and Mighty Morphin’ when he’d had a bad week and feeling down, apparently they were the go to make him feel better seasons. Finn’s really not sure how many times he’s seen ‘Always a Chance’ but he’s willing to bet that Adam is Kurt’s favorite character. Kurt watches Turbo or Ninja Storm when he feels he needs a laugh. According to Kurt both seasons are ‘cracky,’ but Finn is still confused as to what that means. When he’s had a good week Kurt will let Finn pick out some Lightspeed Rescue or SPD or Jungle Fury.

He’s not really sure when the conversations started, but it’s probably right around the time he realized he’d seen some of all the seasons except for Operation Overdrive. They’re in the middle of Eric joining Time Force when Finn pointed this out.

“I’m not subjecting you to that monstrosity,” Kurt told him with a roll of his eyes then a frown, “Though I really do like Mack and Spencer. We could always watch the team-up episodes.”

“Will I understand them if I haven’t seen the season?”

Kurt shrugged and took a bite of his cereal. Finn wasn’t sure what could be so bad about Operation Overdrive, it wasn’t like he hadn’t survived the occasional overacting or Kurt’s refusing to let him make fun of the kid ranger.

Finn blinked at the screen then glanced at Kurt.

Kurt gave him a sideways confused look, “What?”

“You didn’t tell me Eric and Wes had dated.”

Kurt sputtered and Finn's rather proud of himself for figuring it out if that’s Kurt’s reaction.

Finn waved at the TV, “Well it kinda explains Eric a bit more and it’s kinda obvious, even if Eric is a jerk.”

Kurt stared at him, “Are we seriously talking slash?”

Finn shrugged, “If I knew what that was then I would.”

“Two guys together,” Kurt said, voice barely there and it made Finn wonder if he’d said the wrong thing, again.

“Huh?”

“Slash refers to a relationship that has two guys in it,” Kurt explained, his tone going to that patient one that annoyed Finn, but Finn decided that brotherly bonding time meant letting go of being annoyed, especially when Kurt seemed a little hopeful.

“So thinking that Eric and Wes dated would be slash?”

“Yes,” Kurt confirmed.

“What about Andros and Zhane?”

Kurt nodded, “It would be, but I thought you liked Zhane with Astronema and Andros with Ashley.”

“I do,” Finn nodded, “doesn’t mean that I can’t see they might have been together at one point or another. I mean Andros wasn’t able to let him go and kept him frozen for two years and that reaction when he thought Zhane was dead…that was pure comic book thinking your lover is destroyed type moment.”

Kurt just blinked at him and Finn smiled. He’d finally rendered Kurt speechless.

“And then there is RJ with Casey. RJ making Casey do all those tasks and then give him a massage,” Finn continued.

“I’m not into RJ and Casey,” Kurt mumbled, then smirked, “Though RJ is gorgeous.”

This was a hesitation in the moment afterward, because Kurt had never brought up what he thought of other guys to Finn before. It’s almost casual, but Finn and could hear the bit of hesitancy in Kurt’s voice.

“I thought you liked Adam,” Finn managed, hoping he said the right thing so that Kurt knows he’s over being stupid and cruel, that they’re brothers now.

“I’ve had a crush on Adam since I first had an inkling what a crush could be,” Kurt said with a roll of his eyes, “But there are seventeen seasons here of superheros running around in brightly colored tight fitting clothes. I’m not going to just think one of them in gorgeous.”

Finn nodded his understanding, “Yeah, that was stupid to think. I think Kira is hot, Aisha too. Vida is just awesome and…”

Finn trailed off and frowned, not wanting Kurt to make fun of him.

“And…” Kurt prompted.

“I kinda think Hayley is awesome too,” Finn managed.

Kurt’s eyes turned teasing and Finn laughed, after the box of cereal no longer sits between them on the bed.


End file.
